Run 3
]] Run 3, also known as Run Mobile, is the third game in the Run trilogy. It is simply called "Run" on mobile devices, leading to confusion with Run 1. Run 3 was made by Player 03, and first published on June 5, 2014. It is currently being updated. There are currently more than 20 playable side tunnels, and 290 levels total. Gameplay Run 3 takes place in a series of tunnels in space. There are ten playable characters, each with their own personalities and abilities. Run 3 introduces a number of new mechanics not seen in the previous games, including crumbling tiles, ramps, darkness, and the ability to re-enter a tunnel after jumping out. An in-game currency was added as well, called power cells. Power cells can be used to buy characters and upgrades for various parts of the game in the shop. However, the bonuses from Run 2 no longer exist, and boxes no longer appear in the middle of a tunnel. The only exception is in Bridge Building, where boxes are pushed. Gamemodes There are two main game modes in Run 3; Explore mode and Infinite mode. There are also some other game features, such as the Shop and the Level Editor, while there are also thousands of other levels published by other players made with the Level Editor. Explore mode Explore mode is the main attraction of Run 3. It contains the story, as described below and on this page. Several characters can be unlocked by playing through Explore mode, as well as the winter and halloween costumes. The Runner's galaxy map acts as a level hub for Explore mode, displaying all the tunnels and levels that can be explored. Infinite mode More information on Infinite Mode can be found on its designated page. Infinite mode consists of premade levels in a random order. Your progress is not saved between levels, so instead, your goal is to finish as many levels in a row as possible. The levels repeat if you travel far enough, so there's no way to win. The main purpose of Infinite mode is collecting power cells, the in-game form of currency. Shop More information on Infinite Mode can be found on its designated page. Well, it is a kind of gamemode, right? Using the power cells to purchase stuff can be fun, and it should be count as a game. This can let us purchase different costumes and boxes, which can affect the Explore Mode and Infinite Mode (you can increase the number of boxes in the levels). You can also unlock different special characters, which have special, cool abilities. Level Editor You can design levels with it! You can use different types of tiles in this game mode, and you can have the option to test your own-made game. Every time you playtest your level once, the level editor will show the route of your gameplays, allowing you to tweak the levels even more. You can even change the tile color, the type of tiles and the size of it. Moreover, you can make a level set, which means you can string up your levels like a tunnel! After you playtest it, you can publish it. Share with your friends! Level Set There are different level sets you can play with if you are playing it in Kongregate. You can play other people's homemade-levels made with the Level Editor! This is both fun and challenging. Plot The following is a brief description of the story in the Run 3. More information on the story can be found here. Run 3 was the first game of the Run series to introduce a plot, told mainly through cutscenes. The aliens leave the Planet to explore the Tunnels, but later discover that the Planet is no longer there. Some of them (led by the Angel) search for a path back, while others (led by the Runner) look for a path to the strange distortion in the distance. As well as introducing a plot, Run 3 added new characters and gave returning characters more developed personalities. There are ten playable characters, with the Runner being the default character. Other characters can be unlocked by completing certain tasks, and all of them can be bought in the shop for various amounts of power cells. Category:Game